Camouflage (move)
Camouflage is a Normal status move that changes the user’s type depending on the environment or Field Effects. Effect in different environments Note: These environments must not have any Field Effects active in order for this transformation to occur *In the streets or inside a building, Camouflage will change the user into the Normal type *In a cemetery, such as the Beryl Cemetery, Camouflage will change the user into the Ghost type *In a grassy area, Camouflage will change the user into the Grass type *On a sandy area, Camouflage will change the user into the Ground type *On a snowy area, Camouflage will change the user into the Ice type *In a volcanic area, Camouflage will change the user into the Fire type Effect in different Field Effects *In an Electric Field or a Short-circuit Field, Camouflage will change the user into the Electric type *In a Grassy Field, any stage of a Flower Garden, or a Forest Field, Camouflage will change the user into the Grass type *In a Misty Field, Camouflage will change the user into the Fairy type *In a Dark Crystal Cavern or a Starlight Arena, Camouflage will change the user into the Dark type *On a Chess Board, Camouflage will change the user into the Psychic type *In a Big Top Arena, an Inverse Field, or a Holy Field, Camouflage will change the user into the Normal type *In a Burning Field or a Superheated Field, Camouflage will change the user into the Fire type *In a Swamp Field, on a Water Surface, or Underwater, Camouflage will change the user into the Water type *In a Rainbow Field or a Dragon’s Den, Camouflage will change the user into the Dragon type *In a Corrosive Field, Wasteland, a Corrosive Mist Field or on a Murkwater Surface, Camouflage will change the user into the Poison type *In a Desert Field or an Ashen Beach, Camouflage will change the user into the Ground type *In an Icy Field or on a Snowy Mountain, Camouflage will change the user into the Ice type *On a Rocky Field, a Mountain, or in a Cave, Camouflage will change the user into the Rock type *In a Fairy Tale Field, Camouflage will change the user into the Fairy type *In a Factory Field or a Mirror Arena, Camouflage will change the user into the Steel type *In a Crystal Cavern, Camouflage will change the user into the Fire, Water, Psychic, or Grass type *In a Glitch Field, Camouflage will change the user into the BIRD type Pokémon that can learn Camouflage By leveling up *Staryu (lvl 22) *Kecleon (lvl 30, can also learn it as an egg move) *Mothim (lvl 35) *Deerling (lvl 1), Sawsbuck (lvl 1) *Stunfisk (lvl 17) *Skrelp (lvl 19), Dragalge (lvl 19) *Zygarde (lvl 59) By breeding *Azurill, Marill (Father can be Stunfisk, Skrelp, or Dragalge) *Corsola (Father can be Stunfisk, Skrelp, or Dragalge) *Sewaddle (Father must be Mothim) *Joltik (Father must be Mothim) *Froakie (Father can be Stunfisk, Skrelp, or Dragalge) *Inkay (Father can be Stunfisk, Skrelp, or Dragalge) *Helioptile (Father can be Skrelp or Dragalge) By chain breeding *Flabébé (Father must be Marill) Category:Status Moves Category:Moves that change the user’s type Category:Type-changing Moves